Sticks and Stones
by UltimateMalfunction
Summary: Words hurt, especially from someone you love and trust. Yukio seems to have forgotten that, and makes a few jokes regarding Shura's personality. He's about to find out why you need to watch what you say, you don't know what could hurt and what couldn't. [YukioxShura]


**I'm sorry If Shura seems a little OOC, but I tried to accurately depict her. I wrote a fluff of ShuraxYukio, because I just thought it was cute. This is set post-anime, so there's that. I don't think you can tell though. I don't own Blue Exorcist, all rights go to their respectful owners.**

Shura huffed with irritation and put her sword back into its holding place. Lately she had been agitated for no reason, and it was starting to affect her life. This morning she caught herself thinking of something absolutely mortifying and ended throwing her coffee mug against the wall and shattering it into a million little pieces. That afternoon she had the same thought reoccur in her mind and she almost stabbed Rin to death.

For most people, having these thoughts made them happy and elated. But not her. Oh, definitely not her. When ever the type of thought crossed her mind, she wanted to lash at the closest thing to her. It made her mad that she was so susceptible to those kinds of thoughts. She was a strong, smart, independent woman; she didn't need anyone or anything. And thats why these types of thoughts made her so agitated, they made her feel like she was dependent on someone else.

These thoughts, ironically, could only be described as something from Satan himself, and they went by as a side affect of something more serious. Something so horrifying, shocking, and an utter abhorrence to her. The term which goes by such a misleading, seemingly innocent name; Love Struck.  
Shura punched the wall with full force, making it crack. She let out a short screech of irritation, trying to vocalize the annoyance she felt towards a certain mole-faced exorcist. Growling, she huffed before she continued yelling things along the lines of "I hate you, Yukio!" and "Screw this!" Shura slunk down onto the ground and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Shura?" A familiar voice rang through out the training room. "I heard my name, do you need something?" Shura looked up to see Yukio kneeling beside her. Never in her life had she been so nervous about talking to someone, much less looking them in the eye. A bright red blush appeared on her face, and it did not go unnoticed by the teal-eyed male. But, just because it was seen doesn't mean it was identified correctly. "Are you feeling okay?" He put his hand on her forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever."

"H-hey, don't do that! I'm not a child, Yukio!" Yukio gave her a bored look, before standing up. He extended a hand to her, which she took, and helped her up. "Thanks, but I could have gotten up myself." Her face only got more red as the seconds passed.

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "Sure you could have, but a gentleman always helps a lady up, isn't that right? Then again, can we really consider you a 'lady'? You act like a barbarian, after all." He snorted, rolling his eyes. Ouch, that hurt. She would not admit it, but that left a small ache in her chest. No, keep it calm a cool. You are better than that, don't get so upset over the words of one person.

"That was unnecessary, now wasn't it Yukio?" She forced a chuckle, "I am plenty lady-like, you just never see it."

"Yeah right, Shura. You, ladylike, please. Who do you think I am? A baby? You dress like a hustler and drink like a sailor." She felt her nose start to sting, but she kept herself composed. This was normal banter between them, it meant nothing. It shouldn't hurt, but it did. "I mean, seriously, its the opposite of a proper lady. You look like the kind of girl that most parents would tell their sons not to marry." He laughed, putting his hands in his pockets. He was just joking, and she knew that. She knew that and yet it hurt. It hurt so badly. Just laugh it off, Shura. He's kidding. He's joking. He's just messing around. He doesn't mean it. Just laugh it off, just pretend it doesn't hurt you. Another voice rang in her head, He's right, though.

"Ahah, yeah, like I'm ever going to get married. I am a free woman, Yukio, I don't need anyone!" I need to get out of here. I need an excuse to leave. I can't be around him for much longer, who knows what he says next. I do have a big pile of paperwork in my office, I guess I could use that as an excuse. I need to do it anyway. Forcing herself to give him her best smile, she gave a convenient look at the clock on the wall. "I gotta go, I have paperwork to get done." And with that, Shura left.

"He's right, though." She walked down the halls towards her office. "I do dress inappropriately, and I do eat like a slob." Shura sight, pulling out the key to her office. I'm disgusting. I really am a barbarian, no matter how you look at it. Why does he put up with me? I probably disgust him too, he's just too nice to show it. I guess I really am just a worthless piece of used trash. Unlocking the office she opened the door, and the mess of it was revealed.

Walking into her office, Shura found the closest chair and flopped into it. Letting out a long held in sigh, she looked at the paper work sitting on her desk. Might as well get some of it done, after all that was part of her job. Grabbing a folder, she pulled it over to her chair and flipped through it. All it had in it were budget reports and other things like that. It needed her to sign off on its accuracy, and as she skimmed through it, she found it all was indeed accurate. Signing it, she closed the papers back into the folder. "No longer my problem." She said, throwing them back onto the desk. She grabbed the next one, and went through it before doing to same with it. She repeated the process and before long she had signed a million documents it felt like. Surprisingly, it was helping in calming her down. Eventually, she actually felt better.

She had been signing the final paper when a voice came from behind the door. "Knock knock." Yukio's voice echoed through the door, and spread through out the room. She didn't need this at the moment, she had just begun to feel better. If she was quiet enough, hopefully he wouldn't know she was in there and just leave. Maybe she could just escape out the window? The door wouldn't remain locked forever, and Yukio had a key. So if he needed something, he could come right in and get it and see her anyway. Nothing to lose by going out the window anyway. Quietly rolling the chair back, she made her way over to the window. Cracking it open, she lifted it up. It made a very loud squeaking noise, much to her dismay. "Shura, I know you're in there." Crap.

The door opened, and Yukio walked in. "Shura, are you okay?" He gave her a worried look, "And why were you trying to crawl out the window? Are you... avoiding me?" He looked hurt, and Shura couldn't help but feeling slightly guilty. "Did I say something?"

"Its nothing, I'm fine. I just needed air is all."

"Shura you're halfway out the window." What a weak ass excuse. "And I know you're not okay. I have known you for years, you hate paper work and do your best to avoid it." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back into the window. He looked her dead in the eye, keeping her in a close distance. "So whats wrong?"

"I told you already, I'm fine." Shura pushed him back. She look a seat her desk, sorting out the papers. "It's not like you would care, I'm not a proper lady. I'm not worthy of people letting their sons marry me." Shura puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're upset about that? Shura, you know I was only kidding!"

"Are you sure, Yukio? Because it didn't feel like it." She looked down, "And, you were right. I do dress like a hustler. I act like a barbarian." She sadly chuckled, "I don't understand why the heck you would waste your time on someone like me." Slap.

Shura felt a stinging sensation in her right cheek, "Shura Kirigakure, you are not a worthless! What the heck has gotten into you? You never let anything like that get to you." Yukio's face was very close now, and she could feel his breath hitting her face. "Look at me, Shura." She looked up at him, her violet eyes meeting his teal ones. It was rather cliche, if you asked her. "I give my time to you because I love you. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have come to check on you when I heard my name earlier. I wouldn't have come up here to check on you. Its because I love you, and you know that." Then, the most wonderful thing that could possibly happen, happened. Yukio closed the gap between them, resulting in what is commonly called a 'kiss'.

 **How was it? It was probably bad I'm sorry. Please Review with tips on how to improve my writing! Thank you for reading this!**


End file.
